Talk:Myraddin of Ruta (Earth-616)
The Strange Tales#108 story was cited as Merlin's first modern appearance in the original handbok, thrown out of Earth-616 by Fantastic Four Index#1, brought into Earth-616 by the Avengers Handbook, it has seen ups and downs. What about Merlyn from Excalibur? Treat him as the same? ---- There should be a separate entry for the different 'Merlins'. I think there are 3 or 4 of them, aren't there? If there isnt currently a page, you can create one if you like... Also, don't forget to register an account to edit with... : ) WikiSysop 19:10, 8 Aug 2005 (Eastern Daylight Time) ---- "there are 3 or 4 of them" - not really. We have the Merlin imposter, a.k.a. the Maha Yogi, a.k.a. the Mad Merlin. However the other Merlin's have been seen to be the same guy, shapeshifting into a variety of different looks. It's pretty clearly established that the Excalibur Merlyn is the Camelot Merlin; we've seen Excalibur's Merlyn interacting with Black Knight and Captain Britain in defending Camelot alongside King Arthur. merge with otherworld I agree in principle, but does it add up continuity wise? What was he doing on Earth in the first place? Wasn't he busy being master of the omniverse? --edkaufman 09:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) He's a gestalt entity. He not only can be in more than one place at a time, he often is. Lokiofmidgaard 10:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, sounds plausible. Has that been shown in the comics?--edkaufman 10:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :: The Daredevils #1 showed him shifting between forms, including the form of Merlin as seen in the Black Knight Otherworld saga, and the Merlin seen in Dr. Who Magazine. In the Otherworld Saga King Arthur recognizes Captain Britain's Merlin/Merlyn as his old ally from Camelot, and King Arthur is a pall bearer at the Otherworld Merlyn's funeral. In Captain Britain & MI13 #3 we see Merlin, in his Dr. Who Magazine form, explain that "an aspect of him" had gone insane, which resulted in Otherworld Merlyn's actions in X-Men: Die By the Sword; additionally, Otherworld Merlyn was seen to be contaminated by a shard of the Fury in DbtS, and Dr. Who Magazine Merlin is seen in CB&MI13 with said shard, explaining that he pulled it out of himself. The Chaos Engine novels, which are explicitly set in 616 and Otherworld, state it unequivocably - Merlyn, and Roma, are gestalt entities, composed of all the alternate Merlyns and Romas across the multiverse. And we see one part of Roma's gestalt split off from the rest, albeit in quite a painful manner, capable of independent action, but still connected to the whole. The handbook entries for Merlyn (and Roma)reiterate all this - Merlyn of Otherworld is Merlin of Camelot. It's one guy, though that one guy is legion. Lokiofmidgaard 11:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Damn, you're a lexicon! Awesome! I didn't doubt that it was the same guy, I was just wondering if this retcon added up with earlier continuity. I stand convinced. ;)--edkaufman 23:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm fairly certain that Merlyn and Merlin are indeed the same character, the Black Knight connection makes it pretty clear, but I avoided stating it as fact when I made that edit as there were conflicting versions of his origin. It does seem likely, though. Merlin has a history of being less than truthful, after all. Tony ingram 18:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) See above - there are too many points of congruence to get round it. People who know Merlin recognise Merlyn as the same man. Differing accounts of his origins are easily explained by his ingrained dishonesty and his being a gestalt entity - in other words, the different origins could in theory all be true, just for different parts of the overall being. Lokiofmidgaard 21:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) It's All the Same Guy I agree that this article should be merge or deleted (due to being redundant) as according to the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Vol. 7 Hardcover, all the variations of Merlin (except for Demonspawn) is the same Merlyn that is commonly associated with Black Knight/Captain Britain/Excalibur. It also points out that his first appearance was in Young Allies #11. I think it's safe to say that all appearances of Merlin (unless it's specifically the impostor Merlin Demonspawn) should be considered the former Omniversal guardian. Nausiated 19:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Is there going to be any movement on this? People are still using Myraddin of Ruta which is breaking up the appearances between this and the Otherworld page. They are the same people, as I explained above. It's clearly stated in the handbooks. :Nausiated (talk) 20:14, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::It really does need addressing. Tony ingram (talk) 07:56, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :::Should be done now and many thanks to Artful Dodger for the bot that fixed all the associated redirects such that the bulk of the menial work didn't have to be done manually. -- Annabell (talk) 01:59, May 24, 2017 (UTC)